


This Season

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gadreel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Castiel/Angels - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, Mentioned Top Lucifer, Mpreg, Oil Gland Kink, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Past Castiel/Michael - Freeform, Pregnant Castiel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Gadreel, Top Michael, Voyeurism, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Gadreel has been watching Castiel for awhile but this season,this season, he was finally going to get his chance to breed the gorgeous Omega angel.





	This Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Gadreel tucked his wings against his back and watched several angels darting through the sky. He could smell heatscent, slick and fertility thick in the warm air. It tempted him but he was waiting on  _one_  particular Omega angel. One with bright blue eyes, messy dark hair and gorgeous dark wings.

He wanted Castiel.

Past mating seasons had seen the gorgeous, sweet smelling Omega constantly caught on the knots of a large number of Alpha angels and each season had ended with Castiel fucked full of multiple Alphas’ fledglings.

He’d had to content himself with other Omegas, unable to catch Castiel in time so he could greedily breed Castiel by himself because Gadreel didn’t _want_ to share Castiel after he caught him. Gadreel wanted to spend the entire mating season making sure every single fledgling growing in Castiel’s womb was _his_.

Only then could he truly be content after having bred the one Omega he desired to breed above all others.

From his vantage point Gadreel watched as one of the Omega angels in Heat was caught by an Alpha, _Michael_ himself, as arms curled around the fertile Omega. His eyes watched them tangled together as they started to fall. He knew Michael was trying desperately to get his knot stuck and once they crashed into the ground it was more than evident the Alpha archangel had been successful.

Michael had often been one of the Alphas breeding Castiel, the Omega was one of the angels Michael favored as a breeding partner, and during those seasons Gadreel had watched with envy as Michael had monopolized Castiel for the entirety of the mating season.

He’d lost track of the number of fledglings Michael had gotten out of Castiel.

A sigh escaped as the knotted couple remained on the ground, the Alpha still moving as the Omega moaned and upon a closer look Gadreel recognized the Omega as Dean. _Good_ he thought at the discovery. Michael would more than likely spend the whole season breeding him.

If it wasn’t Castiel then it was Dean spending the season under Michael.

He glanced away and back to the sky only to notice the dark wings launching a familiar Omega through the air. There were several Alphas in pursuit, two sparks of grace already growing in Castiel’s womb signaling an Alpha had managed to already breed him, as Gadreel snarled lowly at how quickly they were gaining.

Omegas  _wanted_  a knot and he had no idea at what point in his Heat Castiel was at if he had two fledglings growing inside of him since this was the first time since the season began that Gadreel had seen Castiel.

He had no idea how long the Omega had been flying through the air, tempting Alphas into mating, once he’d gotten free of the last Alpha. Gadreel gained his feet and flung himself into the air to give chase. He wasn’t going to be denied this year. Even if he had to wait for other Alphas to finish inside of Castiel first.

Gadreel wanted to get at least one fledgling from Castiel.

Everything was put into his wings as Gadreel took in Castiel’s fertile scent and the Alpha in him rumbled in happiness. This was the Omega he wanted to breed. This was the angel he wanted to fuck full of his fledglings so that Castiel would swell with them.

Castiel always looked beautiful pregnant and he would look even better when he was carrying Gadreel’s fledgling along with the others already growing in his womb.

Gadreel got closer and closer, pushing past other Alphas, until he was close enough that if he wanted he could reach out and snag Castiel’s ankle with his hand. Instead he took in the way powerful dark wings cut through the air and the sweet scent coming from Castiel.

This close he caught the scent of _Lucifer_ , and only Lucifer, clinging to Castiel and knew the Omega had spent quite a bit of time under the archangel if he was carrying two of Lucifer’s fledglings.

He waited to close the rest of the distance until a pair of blue eyes glanced back and locked onto him. With a burst of power he settled over Castiel, wings weighing down the Omega’s, as he used one arm to hold onto Castiel while his other focused on getting his cock inside.

Castiel was loose, hole filled with slick and come, as he pushed inside the gaping hole easily. Their flight faltered and air whipped past them as they fell, their feathers meshed together. He didn’t waste time setting up a quick rhythm. There were whimpers and moans escaping Castiel, lessened by the wind, as Gadreel quickly fucked forward until he’d caught his knot inside.

Gadreel used his grace to slow their descent and cushion the fall. “ _Mine_.” His eyes were glowing and his grace wrapped itself around Castiel. He wasn’t letting go of this Omega until he’d bred him properly and Castiel was carrying one of his fledglings.

The other Alphas could find another Omega to breed because he was spending the rest of the season repeatedly fucking, knotting and breeding Castiel.

“ _Oh_.” The noise from Castiel had Gadreel smirking as his cock pumped a load into the clenching, warm hole wrapped around him. He ground his hips forward and swiveled until Castiel’s moans got louder at the drag of his knot against the Omega’s prostate. There was a sharp cry and Gadreel could feel Castiel’s body clamping down on him, milking his knot greedily, as the Omega angel came.

The feeling of Castiel wrapped around him and almost hungrily accepting every drop of his come had Gadreel’s wings arching high in triumph. Gadreel had imagined this for multiple mating seasons and his wait had paid off. He rutted against Castiel’s ass before shifting his attention to the oil glands releasing oil and the shuddering wings that were laid out in submission, offered up to his hungry gaze.

Castiel was absolutely breathtaking in his submission.

Gadreel moaned lowly as his released another load into Castiel. Slowly he reached out and touched one of Castiel’s oil glands, massaging it gently, until the Omega was whimpering and sweet-smelling oil coated his fingers. “You smell so sweet.” He didn’t bother to hide the reverence in his tone. “Delicious.”

He had wanted to catch and breed Castiel for what felt like ages but actually having the Omega under him now was almost too much. Gadreel forced himself to concentrate as he made sure to focus on every single spot he  _knew_  caused Omegas to go pliant. “ _Please_.”

Castiel’s wings lowered even further and Gadreel took his fingers from the Omega’s oil glands so he could focus on dark, trembling wings. He ran his fingers through the soft feathers, spreading oils, while tracing the arch of Castiel’s wing. “ _Beautiful_.” He rocked forward and shifted so his knot would drag over Castiel’s prostate.

It was no wonder Castiel was always full occupied during mating season if this was the view and sensation Alphas experienced when breeding him. More of those sweet whimpers escaped the Omega pinned under him and Gadreel moaned at the way Castiel’s ass squeezed him tightly, the muscles clamped down on his knot, as he emptied another load into Castiel.

“Do you want to be bred full?” he asked softly while his fingers buried themselves in Castiel’s feathers. “Do you want my fledglings filling you? Growing with _Lucifer’s_?”

Gadreel wanted to shove his face into the warm feathers but he focused on breeding the Omega caught on his knot and exploring Castiel’s wings instead. He had plenty of time to map and mark every single inch of Castiel.

He wanted to wrap his mouth around the Omega’s small cock, tease his balls and lap at Castiel’s slick as it leaked from Castiel’s puffy hole after he’d fucked the Omega into the ground over and over and over. “Yes. Alpha please. Breed me. Please Alpha _please_.” Castiel tried shoving back into his knot but Gadreel used his body to keep him in position and lazily rutted against him.

Gadreel kept stroking Castiel’s wings and grinding up against him as Castiel came again, fingers dug into the ground and grace practically shuddering in pleasure. “I want to see you swollen with  _my_ fledglings.” Gadreel moved a hand back to Castiel’s oil glands and grinned when Castiel went completely lax under him, a low and soft sound catching his attention.

The Omega angel was practically purring under his touch even has his body remained locked around Gadreel’s knot. “ _Mmmmm_.” The sound was sighed out. Gadreel kept his attention on Castiel until his knot slipped free and he could watch his seed leaking out, staining the backs of Castiel’s thighs.

He reached out and rolled Castiel over, watched how his pretty dark wings were spread out on the ground, before shifting between Castiel’s legs so he could drape over him. Gadreel allowed himself to suck a mark onto Castiel’s bared neck. He loved the feeling of Castiel under him, pliant and waiting, as he slipped his soft cock back into Castiel’s fucked open hole.

The scent of other Alphas nearby had a low growl escaping and he looked up, eyes flashing with grace and wings high in threat, until the other Alphas wisely left and looked elsewhere for an Omega. He knew several of them had already mated and bred Castiel in past seasons but they were not touching Castiel for the rest of _this_ mating season. Once they were gone he returned back to marking Castiel’s neck while his hips rolled forward against Castiel in smooth motions.

Lucifer might have enjoyed fucking and breeding Castiel during the beginning of the mating season but Gadreel fully intended to be the only one breeding Castiel the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually these mating season fics with angels focus around Omega Dean but why not focus a bit on Omega Castiel? He needs to get to enjoy and experience Alphas actively trying to breed him.
> 
> Though I did include a little glimpse at Omega Angel Dean getting caught on a knot because why not?


End file.
